1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a water filtering container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable container having water-filtering function can be classified into two types. The first type includes a compressible bottle and a filter element disposed removably within an opening of the bottle, e.g., a polyethyelene terephthalate (PETE) bottle, such that bottle can be compressed to force water to flow through the filter element. However, when it is desired to utilize the portable container as a beverage cup to drink a beverage, it is necessary to remove the filter element from the bottle prior to drinking, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use. In the second type, it is not necessary for the bottle to be compressed, and water flows through the filter element, by virtue of the weight itself, which leads to a low filtering efficiency.